


Not very lady like

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Princesses like getting down and dirty with the king of mischief





	1. Chapter 1

Spending the night at Peter Pan’s land was frowned upon much less spending the night in his room. Being seen as a ditsy princess had its perks and disadvantages, everyone thought you were so innocent and stupid.

Nobody knew the real you and for a long time you didn’t even truly know who you were, that is until you accidentally ended up in Neverland and meet Peter a year ago.Always disguised in regular clothes Peter and the boys had no clue you were a princess until today.

As the leaves crunched under your heels you looked around trying to find the lost boys new camp. Gathering the bottom of your dress and lifting it up to your stomach and chest revealing your lace knickers that came up to your knees instead of your ankles. Your purple dress getting dirtied by the walking through the woods, you were about to turn back and go home till you saw the fire that the lost boys were dancing around.

Looking through some plants you saw all familiar faces and sitting to the side playing the flute was Peter, smiling as he played. Holding your dress closer to your body you were making your way through the trees and going to Peter's tree house that was always looming over the camp.

Hurrying your way up to Peter's room trying your best not to fall off the ladder. As you reached the inside you let your dress fall back down and layed down on the floor and placing your arms over your face. You waited and listened to Peter's playing and the boys yelling till everything slowly dying down.

An hour passed when Peters playing finally ended and you could gear him ordering the boys to take watch and the others to rest up.Showing no effort to get up you stayed on the floor till Peter showed up.

“Who are you and why the hell are you in here” Peter said in a stern voice as soon as he saw you on the floor.

Letting your arms fall to your side and propping yourself up by your elbows, looking up at Peter with a smile “Hey Peter how's it going”.

Peter's face softened and a smile spread across his face as he uncrossed his arms and offered you a hand to get up.“Where the hell did you get those clothes” Peter said with a laugh

You took his hand and got on your feet to face Peter “Well you see when your parents are the queen and king of a kingdom you tend to get overly puffy dresses” You said as you stepped closer to Peter.

“Well I did not expect that out of you” Peter said as he looked down at you and an old traditional part of himself he buried long ago silently cursed at himself as he remember every non princess way he thought about you.

“So what do you say Peter wanna play?” You said as you stepped away from him and sat down on the edge of his bed.

“Don’t you think it’s kind of late Y/n?” Peter said as he cocked an eyebrow at you and crossed his arms once again.

“Well let’s built a fort!” You said with a smile as you grabbed the edge of his sheets. Peter laughed at you as he walked to his drawer and started taking out more blankets all with different colors on them.

“Let’s fuck in the fort” Peter said under his breathe as he placed all the blankets in his arms and turned back towards you.

“Yea totally- wait what did you say” You said as you turned to him with a beat red face.

“That we could sleep in the fort” Peter said with a wide smile as he saw your red face “Are you okay?”

“Umm yea its just hot in this dress. Do you happen to have something I could borrow” You said as you tried unzipping your dress and throwing it to the side.

Peter placed the blankets down on the floor and turned back around to get you a long comfy shirt of his to wear as you stripped off your long knickers and were left in a bra and much shorter underwear. “Here you go” Peter said as he handed you the shirt and watched you put the shirt on.

You laided back down on top of the blankets and motioned Peter to lay down next to you which he did. “I think my hands are bigger than yours” you said as you stretched up your arms and spread your fingers.

Peter laughed as he did the same and placed his hands against yours “Well you see I think my hands are much bigger than yours”.

“Wait” You said as you sat up and turned around so you were facing Peter “I think your hands are the same size as my boobs let me check” You told Peter as you placed your leg over his body so you would be straddling him. Gently getting both of his hands and placing them on your chest. “Well would you look at that I was right”

Peter moaned as he slowly let his hands fall down to your thighs “That's not very lady like don’t you think so your highness” Peter said as his hands started rubbing up and down your thighs.

“Well Pan I can show you more things that aren't lady like” you said as you started moving your hips to grind against Peter as he tightened his grip on you and led his hands up to your hips.


	2. Chapter 2

Peters fingers started pressing against your hips as he shut his eyes unsure of what to do next.You reached down to touch Peters face,moving a strand of his hair off his face. 

“May I?” You asked as you traced his features with your fingers.

“Yea. Yes of course” Peter said eagerly as he looked up at you as he released the grip he had on your hips.

“I mean do you want to?” You said as your hands started to lift your hands off his face.

“I do. But do you? I mean do you want to?” Peter said as he felt a pang of guilt because no matter how hard he tried to repress it he still had the strong urge to apologize for treating a member of the royal family.

You leaned down and kissed Peter as your fingers interlaced in his hair and his hands went up to your back to get you closer. Your hands making their way under his shirt, your fingers feeling every muscle he has. Pulling his shirt off of him as Peter sat up with you still on his lap. His usually bright green eyes seemed to be darkining as his hair fell on his face. Picking you up as he stood up, your legs wrapped around his waist, his hands on your ass.

“Well your highness time to show you a good time.” Peter said as he placed you on the bed as he got on top of you.

“Thought we were going to fuck in the fort” You said smiling up at Peter becoming antsy but unsure of what to do next.Peter moved his finger in the air and fort appeared around the bed, the light becoming a dreaming hue as it came through the blankets.

Peter removing his pants being stripped to only his underwear as his attention was once again turned back to you. His hands running up from your thighs to the hem of the shirt you were wearing and took it off. Peter got closer to you as he reached over to unhook your bra, you felt his dick pressing up against you.Letting out a moan , Peter realizing what you were feeling he took longer to take off your bra.

“Peter please” You said as you pressed yourself closer to Peter as you tried to remove his underwear. Throwing your bra to the side Peter threw you back down on the bed as he put your hands over your head.

“Oh come on princess be patient” Peter said as a smile spread on his face.As he started biting your neck you felt him hardening against your leg. Leaving hickeys spreading from your neck to your boobs. Gently licking your nipple, feeling his tongue slide around it. 

You lead out a moan as you arched your back your underwear getting weater as each second passed. Peters fingers hooked on your underwear as he tugged them off of you. Gently placing your legs on his shoulders as he lowered himself down on the bed.Your legs pushing Peter closer to you craving any sort of contacts from him.

“Peter please” You moaned out as you bunched up the sheets in your fists.

“Please what” Peter said as he looked up at you, his breath on you. 

“Please fuck me”You said as you lifted your head to look at him. Before you could beg again he already started licking your vagina. His sliding inside as you tried to reached down to stimulate yourself more. Peter moved your hand away as he took his tongue out of you and looked up at you from between your legs. 

“That's not very lady like now is it?” Peter said as he started putting each one of his fingers into his mouth.Before you had an answer Peter slipped one of his finger inside of you causing you to gasp in surprise.

“Come on tell me if they teach you this up in the castle” Peter said as he pumped his finger slowly in and out. Your body getting hotter and hotter, hearing not the birds outside nor the waves crashing but only Peters words.

“No they do-” You started to say as Peter inserted another finger inside of you. Covering your head with a pillow as you felt your moans getting loader. Peter reached over with his other hand and removing the pillow from your face.

“Come on you cant get shy now” Peter said as his fingers curled inside of you. “Tell me your highness is this acceptable?” Peter asked as he pumped faster and curled his fingers a bit more.

“No no It's not” You said as he sucked in air as image of your tutor stating that any kind of sexual activity that didn't result in a child was frowned upon.

“Tell me more” Peter said as he knew that it was getting harder and harder for you to speak.

“I'm not allowed to even be alone with a boy” You said as Peters fingers completely slipped out and started rubbing against your clit with the same fingers. Your head hitting the pillow as you let out a moan,Peter stopped as his dark green eyes looked up at you waiting for you to continue.

“They say that I’m only allowed to know how to make children” You said as you squeezed your eyes shut as you tried your best to continue talking. Peters fingers going faster as each word slipped out of your mouth.

“I’m not even allowed to touch m- oh fuck Peter I think I’m going to cum” You said gasping for air as you felt it in the pit of your stomach. His rough fingers moving away as instead of being rubbed against your clit as he started removing his underwear.

“Well that’s not good guess I’m going to have to teach you” Peter said as he grinned at you. Getting on your knees you threw Peter on the bed to lay on his back as climbed on top of him.

“You’d be surprised how naughty the royal library can get. Rows and rows of erotica I’m not supposed to know about” You said as you wrapped your hand around peter’s throbbing dick. Spitting on your hand as you started pumping up and down, looking up at Peters whose face was twisting as he left out a groan. Putting Peters tip inside of you too unsure of what it's going to be like. Your vagina throbbing wanting Peter deep inside of you, lowering yourself all the way down as you let out a string of swear words.

Moving slowly up and down Peter was growing inpatient as he snapped his finger and you two were now standing you with Peters dick still inside of you. Pushing you against a wall as he pushed himself deeper inside. 

“Faster Peter Faster!” You cried out. Peter happily agreed and started going faster as he started biting on your neck sure to leave a hickey. A feeling started building up in your stomach as you felt yourself sweating. You felt Peters cock throbbing inside of you starting to feel it as if he was inside of your stomach. 

“Peter I think I’m going to come” You said as your nails dug into Peters back. Peter feeling his knees starting to buckle so he started moving you to the bed. A hard thrust against you feeling your inside being rearranged you let out a scream as you reached your climax. Peter taking his dick out of you feeling it wrong to come inside you, trying his best to respect the royal family tried to come somewhere that wasn't you. 

However not getting very far it was unloaded all over your face as it started slipping into your mouth. Peter looked at you horrified trying to let out an apology instead you started to let it slip into your mouth. 

“You look so pretty with cum all over your face” Peter said to you as he made a towel appear in his hand as he started cleaning you face up.

“Well as your tutor you need to come to me whenever you want your lessons your royal highness.”


End file.
